Teen Wing With tents
by Lady Danar
Summary: GREEN WING Okay, I know it’s an old cliché but our beloved Green Wingers.. as teenagers. And I know! The title’s crap! The hospital wasn’t the first place our lot met. Coincidence has it that our favourite people first met at a scout camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Why did I let them get me into this! A whole weekend of sleeping in a tent and running away from Scouts! Neither of which I particularly enjoy. In addition there are the millions of bugs, creepy crawlies and things with more than 6 legs that seem to inhabit the toilets here. When I find my way back to camp I'm gonna murder Jen, that is if I can find my way back. This whole place is nothing but trees, trees and more trees!**

Caroline glared at a nearby tree; it was looking at her strangely. Although as was the black haired Scout who was watching her from in the branches of the neighbouring oak.

"Bollocking Shitbags!" cried Caroline as she kicked the afore mentioned tree (obviously picturing it as the infamous Jen); before hoping around in pain. "Jen is going to be sorry! I'm going to shove that tent peg right where the sun don't shine!"

"I wouldn't want to be in Jen's position when you next see her," said Guy as he dropped athletically down from the tree behind Caroline. She screamed. "Hey! Chill out. Don't be scared!" He said this with a sharp patronising edge, accompanied with a condescending pat of the head. Big mistake.

Caroline twisted round, picked up a nearby stick and thrust it at Guy's left eyeball. Guy meanwhile was backing up against a tree, scared stiff.

"Don't patronise me! Otherwise the next time you see you left eyeball it will be skewered next to a marshmallow on a bonfire!" She screamed at a terrified Guy who was shrinking back against the tree. "And believe me because Caroline Todd doesn't back down!"

"Uhuh..." he muttered, nodding enthusiastically. "Who's Caroline Todd?" Caroline glared at him viscously. "Sorry," he managed to mumble before she looked like she was about to fetch the marshmallows.

"Thank you," said Caroline politely as she turned on her heel and left... in the wrong direction.

Guy pushed himself away from the tree and brushed himself down. Why did Girl Guides have to be so forceful? Actually it wasn't that bad. He picked up the stick the crazy Guide had dropped and twirled it round like a light saber. He thought back to the Caroline as he thrust the stick at a tree.

"I am so in there!" he said to nobody in particular.

**Mac is going to crack up about this when i get back to camp. That is, if he can bear to drag himself away from that bloody annoying Holly. At least my Guide, Caroline has um... personallity? Yeah, that's it! A fiery personality. Mac'll probably say she's crazy or that she has weird eyebrows.**

**_I liked her eyebrows..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yesterday was crap compared to toady! Apart from the girl with the eyebrows and that manic guide leader chasing Mac out of Holly's tent it was boring. Anyway, let me give you an update; due to the general lack of guide on guide action last night at the (crap and eventless) disco we have decided to ambush the nearby guide camp.**

"Martin! Be quite!" snapped Mac in a hushed but none the less irritated voice.

"Hey Stroppy! Chill out! Still annoyed about that Guide Leader catching you with you pants down?" said Guy, trying to suppress a laugh. Which stopped when Mac hit him.

"Don't be so mean to Mac!" said Martin through the side of his mouth.

"Shut up Martin." Said Guy. Boyce poked his head around the side of the tent they were hiding behind.

"They're around a campfire." He looked around again. "And they have marshmallows." He looked again and giggled. "I can see through that girl's top!" Guy almost flew next to Boyce.

"Heh." Their eye's widened.

"They've seen us!" They said in unison. But before they could go anywhere a gangly raven-haired Guide appeared carrying a marshmallow on a stick.

"Nice eyebrows," muttered Mac. Guy turned round and promptly threw himself into a nearby toilet tent. The rest of the Scouts took this opportunity to leg it. By this time the rest of the Guides had gathered around Caroline.

"Guys?" Said the terrified Scout from inside the toilet tent.

"Guys?" He repeated meekly. Caroline slowly unzipped the tent door to reveal Guy grinning pathetically.

"GUYS!" He paused. "GUYS!!"

**Bugger.**


End file.
